


I Am Curious (Duncan)

by dkwilliams



Series: Just Sex [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan approaches the world's oldest lover for a guide to gay sex.  Just sex.  Nothing else.  (riiight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Curious (Duncan)

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 1999.

"Methos, have you ever had sex with a man?"

It had been two weeks since Duncan had defeated Kalas and, coincidentally, preventing the exposure of the existence of Immortals to the world. A victory that Duncan, Amanda, Joe and Methos had celebrated with champagne before Joe and Methos were invited to leave so that Duncan and Amanda could have a private celebration. Not that Methos blamed them – life-threatening crises tended to stimulate the libido.

Joe had returned to Seacouver and his bar, while Methos had contemplated disappearing for a few decades. He had hesitated, telling himself that he wasn't quite ready to give up his cover with the Watchers yet, but it had been a feeble justification. He knew why he was really hanging around Paris still. And when Duncan rang him a few days later, Amanda having gone on her impetuous way again, Methos had been only too willing to abandon half formed plans in favor of spending time with the fascinating Scot.

Their tentative association, born of necessity under the threat of Kalas, had warmed into friendship, until Methos had found himself spending most of his evenings on the barge – talking, playing chess, drinking. It was a friendship that he had never dared to dream of, although it was only a pale shadow of what he wanted with the Highlander. Not that he would ever let Duncan MacLeod know about those quiet longings. And Duncan had seemed perfectly content with the status of their friendship, although he still didn't seem to know exactly how to react to Methos, sometimes treating him like the young researcher "Adam Pierson" and sometimes eying him with unnerving awe because of his five thousand years.

So to have such a bald statement come out of the man's mouth was naturally a shock.

Methos, in the process of draining a bottle of beer, instead spewed the mouthful across the barge. "Bloody Hell, Mac! Warn a fellow next time before you ask something like that!"

Duncan ignored the protest, too intent on having his question answered. "Well? Have you?"

Methos gave an exaggerated sigh. "Mac, at my age, there isn't much that I _haven't_ done in regard to sex."

Duncan might have been young compared to Methos, but he recognized an evasion when he heard one so he persisted. "Then the answer is yes?"

"Yes!" Methos snapped, feeling like he was swatting at an irritating and elusive gnat. "Yes, I've had sex with men. Satisfied? Or are there more questions about my sexual history that you are pining to know?"

Duncan considered that for a moment. "I suppose there are, but that'll do for now." He pulled off his sweater and folded it neatly, then reached for the fastenings of his pants.

Methos sat bolt upright from his usual sprawl on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Duncan looked at him with an amused look on his face. "Taking off my clothes. Or has it been so long for you that you don't remember?"

Methos gave the younger Immortal an irritated glare. "I _know_ that you're taking off your clothes. What I want to know is why."

"So we can have sex."

Methos blinked, then looked at the beer in his hand and carefully set it down on the table. "I think I must've had too many of these, impossible as that may be to believe."

"Feeling drunk, old man?"

"Obviously, since I could've sworn that you just propositioned me."

Duncan grinned. He liked the look of an off-balance Methos, and made a mental note to do that more often. "I did."

Methos gave Duncan a disbelieving look. "Are you trying to get me to believe that you – the poster child for heterosexual Immortals, the man who has slept with nearly every female Immortal and a goodly portion of non-Immortal women – has suddenly decided to switch teams?"

Duncan shrugged. "I don't see it as switching. More like – expanding my horizons."

Methos nodded. "I see. Having run through all the available Immortal women, you've decided to run through the men as well. So – why start with me?"

"Why not?" Duncan asked. "Obviously, I'm going to need some instruction from someone who knows what to do. Look at the list of my male friends – Connor? Not likely. Richie? He's like my son. Fitz is dead, Joe's my watcher. And you admitted that you've been down that particular street."

"You consider me your friend?" Methos asked, and his voice sounded funny to Duncan's ears.

"Of course I do," Duncan said, then added, "Besides, I've seen the way you look at me."

"The way I – " Methos began then broke off. "I don't look at you in any certain way!"

"Oh yes, you do. You checked me out the first time we met. Hell, you were flirting with me! And what do you call that look you gave me when you arrived here with Joe? You practically undressed me with your eyes!"

"I did not!" Methos said indignantly. Duncan gave him a look and he said, grudgingly, "I _may_ have checked you out, but I did _not_ undress you with my eyes."

Duncan shrugged. "Have it your way. Now – do you want to have sex with me or not?"

Methos closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Of course I'd like to have sex with you but – "

"But?"

Methos opened his eyes and gave the Scot an exasperated look. "Duncan, it's not as easy as jumping into bed and having at it. We need to talk about things like expectations, and roles, and such."

Duncan sighed and sat down across from him. "I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment, Methos. I thought we'd have some fun, you'd teach me some new things, but if that's too simplified for you – "

"Just casual sex," Methos said carefully. "Like you and Amanda."

"Exactly," Duncan said nodding.

"No strings, no commitments, no obligations on either side?"

"Absolutely. We'd be - what's that phrase?"

Methos knew the phrase he meant; he just had never expected to hear it from Duncan MacLeod. He wondered just when he had fallen down the rabbit hole. "Fuck buddies?"

"That's the one. Scratching the urge whenever we feel like it."

Methos closed his eyes, not knowing whether to hope when he opened them that this had been a dream or that it was real. When he opened his eyes, Duncan was still sitting there, shirtless, looking at him with that pleading look that only small children, puppy dogs, and irritating Scottish Immortals could manage. It was real, then. Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod wanted to have sex with him.

It wasn't exactly his dream-come-true. Methos had fallen for the Highlander long before he had met him, and the actual meeting had only intensified the longing in his heart and body. In Methos' most deeply buried fantasies, Duncan had realized his love and returned it, but five thousand years had taught him the heartbreaking truth that dreams rarely came true. And Methos was, after all, a practical man. If his emotional satisfaction had to take second place to physical satisfaction, then so be it.

He nodded decisively. "Right. I can do casual." _Because anything else, anything that had even the smallest hope of being real, would be too much to lose._

Methos stood up and pulled off his sweater, tossing it down on the couch, then toed off his shoes. He went up the steps to the bed and tested the mattress, nodding with satisfaction, then looked down at the Scot who was still standing by the couch. "Coming, Mac?"

Duncan had been startled by the Oldest Immortal's sudden capitulation, but his sense of adventure responded readily. "Not yet, but soon," he said wickedly, hurrying up the steps to join his soon-to-be-lover.

Methos rolled his eyes and pushed Duncan down on the bed. Efficiently, he stripped off Duncan's pants and briefs, then stepped out of his own jeans. He heard the catch in Duncan's breath and grinned.

"Like what you see, Mac?"

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Duncan breathed, his eyes drinking in the sight of Methos' naked body. He realized that the baggy sweaters the oldest Immortal affected camouflaged a body that was lean but well muscled, and his cock leapt to attention at the sight. He grinned – obviously this crossing the fence was going to be even easier than he had thought.

Methos laughed at the obvious response. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

Duncan reached out to grab Methos' hand. "Come here."

Methos let himself be pulled down on the bed, let Duncan take control for the moment so that the younger man could get comfortable with the idea of making love with a man. And, from the enthusiastic way that Duncan was mapping Methos' body with his hands and mouth, Methos guessed that the gender change wasn't going to be a problem.

In fact, he was experiencing a personal epiphany about just what brought Amanda and the other women back time after time. Duncan appeared to be an enthusiastically passionate lover, and the fact that his current partner's body was different from past ones didn't seem to throw him in the least. Methos lay gasping and groaning under the erotic assault on his body, and he could have sworn that the Highlander had developed an additional pair of hands. Those hands were exploring his chest, rubbing his nipples to hard peaks, while Duncan's mouth mapped the most sensitive places on his neck, leaving lingering marks of passion. Then they moved downward, learning the weight and feel of Methos' cock as Duncan's mouth moved down to taste the hardened nubs.

Methos groaned, arching into the teasing mouth. "Gods!"

Duncan chuckled and lifted his head. "Am I doing this right, then?"

Methos pushed Duncan's head back down. "I'll tell you when you do something wrong."

Duncan chuckled again and continued his assault, moving downward over his lover's abdomen, while his hand continued to slowly pump Methos' cock. He shifted on the bed so that he could run his tongue up the hardened member, then gasped as a firm hand suddenly wrapped itself around his own cock.

"Methos!"

Methos grinned and tugged gently. "Come here, Mac. I'm about to give you lesson number one."

Duncan readily moved to straddle the other man's shoulders, gasping again as his cock was guided into a warm, moist haven. "God!" He could feel the other man's amused laughter and lowered his head, determined to put a different kind of smile on his lover's face. Methos' gasp as Duncan's mouth slid down his cock told him that he was successful.

He'd never done this before, but he'd had many a female lover pleasure his cock and he knew what he liked. Theorizing that Methos couldn't be _that_ much different, he worked his mouth up and down the stiff member, adding some improvisations of his own. It wasn't easy to keep his attention fixed on what his mouth was doing – Methos was demonstrating that he was a master at this, more skilled than even Duncan's most enthusiastic past lovers. And when Methos' mouth surrendered his cock to his hand so that his tongue could slide along the crease and circle Duncan's opening, the Scot couldn't help the shout of surprised joy that erupted from him.

Duncan could feel the pressure building inside him, and when Methos took him back in his mouth, deep-throating him effortlessly, he didn't even try to stop the orgasm that overtook him. He bucked hard, knowing that he must be gagging the other man, but he couldn't stop from moving. Methos didn't seem to mind as he continued to suck and swallow, and Duncan found that he was determined to give as much pleasure as he was receiving. He went back down on Methos, sucking him hard, and was rewarded by a breathless groan and then the sudden flood of semen in his mouth. He swallowed, surprised to find that it wasn't as unpleasant as he had thought it would be, and enthusiastically continued until a hand pushed at him and a weak voice said, "Enough!"

Duncan released the cock in his mouth and looked around, seeing the look of satiated exhaustion on Methos' face. He shifted around on the bed so that he could lay down next to his lover, and grinned at him.

Methos weakly thwapped him in the chest with the back of his hand. "Bloody Hell, Highlander! You don't need any lessons – you're doing just fine."

Duncan shrugged. "I think I've got a lot to learn, like that trick you did with your throat. That was incredible."

Methos snorted. "Yeah, well, I've been doing it for five thousand years, taking a few decades off here and there for a spot of celibacy."

Duncan's hand reached out to caress his lover's skin, rubbing lazy circles over the flat abdomen. "You'll have to teach me."

Methos closed his eyes and swallowed hard to force down the sudden longing that flooded him. "Jesus, Mac, give a guy a chance to recover!" he managed to say in his usual grumbling voice, and he could feel Duncan's laugh shake the bed.

"All right, old man," Duncan teased, reaching down to pull up the covers. He leaned over to kiss Methos good night and was startled when the other Immortal pulled away.

"Sorry, Mac," Methos said quickly, to ease the rejection. Casual sex he could do, but there was no way that he could kiss Duncan without letting the other man see just exactly how Methos felt about him. "It's just – I don't kiss. Not in casual encounters. Everything else but that."

Duncan released his momentary hurt, grinning down at the other man. "Everything?" he asked, his voice deepening with passion, and he leaned down to nuzzle at Methos' neck.

Methos groaned and firmly pushed Duncan's head back down on the pillow. "Everything. But right now, I'm going to _sleep_."

Duncan chuckled but let himself be convinced. It had been an interesting experience and he _was_ tired. He rolled over on his side and spooned up behind Methos, now curled up on his right side, and drifted into sleep.

Methos lay awake far into the night, long after the breathing of his bed partner assured him that the Highlander was deeply asleep. And he wondered if he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his long, long life…

The End 


End file.
